Jealous
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: Jealousy will cross over everyone's hearts in time. Follow Riley and the gang as they face one of the most difficult time of their lives. It may start with love, but it may just end up being more dangerous than they ever imagined.
1. Choices

**Hi. I'm Rose. This is my first Fanfiction story EVER so, it would be helpful if you read and reviewed. BIG shout out to all you fanfiction writers who inspired me! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own GMW, if I did this whole triangle would be over.**

 _ **JealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealous**_

Lucas was taking a walk, thinking about the two girls who were like sunshine and darkness. Rainbows and Thunderstorms. Complete Opposites, but had the power to make him feel like he was on Cloud Nine.

Who could blame him? They were his best friends. His crushes. His Ex-Girlfriends. But to be completely honest, he was sick and tired of sharing what was supposed to be a meaningful moment to one of them and him, to something that he has to do over and over again.

He wished he could choose, but you can't rush love. Lucas threw a rock into the pond. A couple of months ago, all this crazy stuff happened, and he couldn't wrap his head around it. Now, he's learned to accept itLu. Now, he's learned to give the people what they want. Now, he's learned to give up his feelings for his friends's feelings. He knows who his girl is, sub-consciously.

Lucas sat down and closed his eyes. He imagined all the confidence and happiness he would get from Riley. She is really a gift from above. She made him comfortable and they could talk for hours and not get bored.

Then he imagined all the laughter and understandings from Maya. Her dad wasn't around. Lucas's wasn't either. It made him drop everything that was on his mind, when she yelled, 'Ha _huuurrrrrrr_!' Right in his face.

Why, oh why do we have to make choices?

, _ **JealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealousJealous**_

 **Thank you for those of you who had read. It would help if you reviewed (flames are welcome). Thank you again for reading. If you have any questions or requests, PM me or write on the review page. We'll see more of the plot in upcoming stories. This was just a look inside Lucas's head. Bye for now! Toodles!**

 **-Rose**


	2. The New Boy in Town

**Hey, I'M BACK! I know that it's been only like one day, since I've published this story, but... My creative juices are really flowing. Okay, in this chapter we get to meet the new boy. The chapter name ia from one of my favorite movies,** ** _Hairspray._** **And... Lucas chooses Maya. I'm already going to say that, since it's in the summary. Okay, on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

Riley pushed open the doors of Abigail High School. Maya hadn't walked with her to school for days. Riley wasn't sure why. She wished that this whole 'love triangle' never had started. Or at least, wished that Lucas would choose already. Lucas meant a lot to Riley. Maya.. Well she meant a lot too. But she was sick and tired of sharing everything with Maya. Her parents, her family, her room...and now her crush.

Riley realized that it wasn't Maya's fault. It was never her fault. _It's just the universe trying to confuse us,_ Riley was so caught up in her thoughts, she walked right into someone. Riley fell, limbs sprawled out the floor.

"Oh my god! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry!" A voice apologized. He picked up the books, and sheepishly ran his hand through his hair.

"Klutzy Riley strikes again," Riley muttered. She opened her eyes and saw a boy. Not just _any_ boy. No, no, no. The most adorable, most handsome, the most charming boy. Sort of like a mini Chris Evans. He reached out his hand and she eagerly grabbed it.

"Hi. I'm Ryan. Ryan Parker." Ryan grinned, and Riley blushed. "I'm new here. And you are..."

"Miley Flatshoes. I mean," Riley took a deep breath and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. " Riley Matthews. Welcome to Abigail High School. Maybe, if you want.. I could show you around after school tomorrow?"

Ryan's smile grew wider. "I would love to. Thanks." He handed Riley her books. Suddenly, the bell rang. "I guess we've got to go?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we do..." Riley replied. And that million dollar smile Ryan gave her made Riley's knees wobble.

xxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas thought and thought. He thought he made the right choice when he called Riley and Maya to Riley's bay window. _I'm ready,_ Lucas thought. When both of the girls had arrived, he cleared his throat.

"I called you guys here today to tell you the decision. I choose..." When suddenly he realized that Riley was wearing a dazed expression. He hadn't seen her all day. Then his mind told him to pick the other Person, instead of the one he had chosen.

"I choose... Maya," He finally breathed out. He turned to look at Maya, who wore sad eyes. Lucas couldn't figure out why, until he realized she was trying _not_ to look at Riley. He then spun around to watch Riley's reaction. She had the dazed face, and... was that a smile? Yes, it was. A genuine smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Peaches! Yaaayyy!" Riley cried. Lucas peered at her, no trace of doubt or hurt. Lucas was a little hurt, he loved Riley. He loved Maya too. _Maybe I've made a mistake,_ Lucas wondered. He quickly shook it off.

"Good luck!" Riley cheered. But Riley's heart hurt so much. She was a great actress. She really wasn't as happy as she let on. And with that, she skipped out of the room, while tears streamed down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **And that, my friends is the end of Chapter 2. Join us tomorrow with a date with Lucas and Maya. Also a date between Josh and Sophie** ** _and_** **a date with Riley and Ryan. Until next time folks!**

 **Rose**


	3. Date Day

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating. I was really busy with my plays... YES, I** ** _am_** **an actress. So anyway, let's get on with the dates!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW**

Ryan waited for Riley outside her last class that day on their half day. She was going to take him on a tour after school got out.

Before they left, she had to talk to her teacher about an assignment. As Ryan got lost in his thoughts he didn't realize Riley walk out of the classroom. Riley tapped him on his left shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready. I'm so sorry about that," Riley apologized. He smiled, accepting it. "I didn't know that the conversation would take so long." She led him through the hallways, naming each room as they went by. "And this is the library..." She said as she finished up.

"Thanks," Ryan said. He wanted to get to know Riley a little bit more. "So I was wondering," Ryan started. He rubbed his neck. "Um, there was this place, named Topanga's that we could g-go to. And I was, um, wondering if we could, hang out?" Ryan was expecting Riley to say no.

"Sure." Riley smiled. She really needed to go out somewhere. Especially after last night. "I know the person who owns the place."

"R-really?" Ryan asked, just to make sure.

"Yep! I could really use the hanging out right now," Riley reached her hand out to grab his. "Come on!" Riley took off with Ryan hot on her heels.

xxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

Maya and Lucas sped down the hall, racing for Topanga's. They had decided that morning to meet there for their technically second date. Maya went home, saying she wanted to change into something more comfortable, but Lucas go straight there if he wanted.

"So..." Maya started.

"So..." Lucas echoed. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, they both heard the loud jingle of the bells. They turned to look at Riley and Ryan, coming through the door. They were holding hands. Maya's eyebrows raised as she tried to figure out who he was.

"Hi mom," Riley greeted as she pulled her new friend with her.

"Hi honey," Topanga replied, kissing Riley's head.

"Honey? You said you were close to the owner, but I didn't know that you were _that_ close," Ryan said, puzzled. Riley laughed and Ryan decided right then and there that he loved her laugh.

"This is my mom," Riley smiled.

"I'm Topanga Matthews. Nice to meet you," Topanga greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Matthews. I'm Ryan Parker. You have a lovely bakery ma'm." Ryan shook her hand.

"Thank you, hon. You're such a polite boy. Now go find a seat before everyone else takes them," Topanga smiled and gave them two muffins.

Riley led Ryan to a booth.

"So how did you like school today?" Riley asked before she took a bite out of a muffin.

Ryan swallowed his bite. "Everyone was pretty nice. Of course, it was better that you were there. I'm happy that I don't have a lot to catch up on."

"So where did you move from?" She asked another question.

"I moved from, uh, T-Texas. Dallas, to be exact." Ryan answered.

"Wow! My friend used to live in Texas. I'm not sure what city though. I forgot." Riley exclaimed. The door opened again, and Josh and his girlfriend came in.

"So Josh, should I order the banana bread muffins? Or the Lemon-Cranberry muffin? They're both great!" Sophie looked at the menu carefully. By that time, Maya had come back with two fruit smoothies.

"Hmm. We could split the Lemon-Cranberry. Okay?" Josh said.

"Okay," Sophie agreed. "I'll go find a booth." Sophie kissed him and left.

Maya watched Josh and Sophie. She was sad that Josh never returned her feelings. She never stopped liking him and when he started dating Sophie, she found himself liking him even more.

Lucas was watching Riley and Ryan. Riley was laughing. Lucas was angry all of a sudden. He had to resist the urge to go over there and punch that guy. He took a sip of his smoothie. Ryan told her another joke. _That's IT,_ He thought. He marched over to Riley and Ryan's booth and grabbed Riley's arm.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow Riley for a second," Lucas said through clenched teeth. Riley stood and followed him. He grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riley hissed. She jerked her arm back.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Lucas hissed back.

"Well, I think I am trying to hang out with Ryan. He's new and I want him to have a new friend." Riley snapped. She was _not_ in the mood for this.

"You're getting back at me," Lucas stated simply.

"What?"

"You're getting back at me for choosing Maya over you. Because she doesn't throw a fit and plays with other people's feelings. That's why-" Lucas instantly regretted saying that as soon as Riley's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Oh, God no... That's not what I meant," Lucas muttered.

"Fine, Lucas. You chose Maya. I'm happy for you guys. All I wanted to do was make a friend. I'm sorry. But if that's really how you feel, I'll leave you alone. For good." And with that Riley left.

As Lucas slowly walked back to his table, all he could think was, _What have I done?_

xxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **And that's where we stop folks! I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for my missing days. Lucas was a jerk in this chapter, wasn't he? Thank you guys for all the reviews. If you have any questions or suggestions, PM me or go to the review section and write it there! I am sorry for any mistakes, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Breakdown

**Hi everyone! Okay so this chapter will be shorter than the last one. And now here is the chapter** ** _Breakdown_**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own GMW**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Riley stormed out of the bakery. She had forgotten about her "date" with Ryan. All she kept thinking was, _"You're getting back at me for choosing Maya."_

Lucas was a jerk. An idiot. An _ass._

Lucas the _Freak_ _face_ was trying to tell _Riley_ who she could date and who she couldn't.

 _Riley,_ the girl who had loved him from the second she met him. _Riley_ , the girl who gave his heart to him, but he _still_ chose her boyfriend.

And that had led to this. Where he treated her like that after he had chosen Maya. While they were on a date. Riley growled. She never thought Lucas would be this unfair. Riley was happy for Maya. She had gotten what she wanted. She got Lucas. Her mother, Katy, was going to marry Shawn. Riley's parents loved Maya. Life was taking a turn for the better. Well, at least for _Maya_.

Riley was sure that she could find someone else, but how could she do that if Lucas was going to disagree with all her choices? She didn't need Lucas's permission. Plus, she was just hanging out with Ryan. She wanted the new boy to feel welcome. She never had to switch schools before. She thought Lucas would understand, but _no_. He just wanted to shoot down every possibility.

xxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

Ryan heard the bells on the door jingle, signaling Riley's dismissal. He felt eyes on him, and whirled around to find angry emerald eyes on him.

"Don't you ever," Lucas growled. "try going out with Riley again." Lucas was breathing so hard and fast now, that he looked like he was hyperventilating.

Ryan glanced at the door and stood up. Then he ran out of the bakery. But only to find Riley.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Ryan walked the streets, he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was going. When Mr. Matthews had dropped them off at the park, he realized that him and Riley had basically talked all the way there. All he could hope is that he would find Riley soon, before it got dark.

At the park, Ryan found a silhouette of Riley behind a tree. "Hey," Ryan said, as he plopped down beside her. "What's up?"

Riley looked at him. Her doe, brown eyes brimmed with tears. But not tears of sadness, tears of anger.

"Nothing," Riley said sniffling. She looked at the ground.

"I don't believe that," Ryan smiled a little. "Now why don't you tell me what's really going on? I saw you and Lucas." Ryan took her hand.

"It's Lucas...he picked Maya over me and now he wants to tell me who I can hang out with and who I can't," Riley cried. Then she broke down and told him about the triangle, about Texas, about Shawn and Katy, about Nikki, Thor and Francesca.

Then, when she finished, he let her cry on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **And that is the end of Chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for reading.**

 **Reviews and Comments for** ** _Date Day_**

 ** _KillEmWithKindness02:_** **Of course angst and drama. That's the fun of it! Rucas will be happening soon, though, I promise!**

 ** _Marilove24:_** **I felt like slapping him too when I got finished with that chapter. Yay Riley!**

 ** _Safingrucas: I know he was a jerk. Jerk, Jerk Lucas. Don't worry, I'll post regularly._**

 ** _beatzlc:_** **Oh my Yes Ryan goes after her** **Don't worry** **this story is going to stay!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks to every one of you who reviewed! Y'all are the best!**


	5. Regret

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I also posted my 5th chapter,** ** _Breakdown._** **So make sure you read that before you read this chapter. This will be the after the dates at Topanga's. So here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or any of the characters. Only the plot that came from my imagination.**

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

Riley sat under the tree, sobbing on Ryan's new shirt. When she finished, she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just ruined your shirt," She looked up and peered at his shirt critically. His shirt was covered with tear stains and snot. He just grinned.

"Well, you needed a shoulder to cry on and some of your friends seemed a little, um," He coughed. "Um, well, _occupied._ "

"Thank you," Riley hiccuped. "It's just that, I thought Lucas maybe, liked me, you know?" Riley grimaced as she ran her hand over the bruises Lucas had formed by dragging her by the restroom area. "We had some of the best memories. I don't know what happened. Maya liked him, but I didn't know that. She never actually expressed it until after Texas. And Lucas didn't seem to like her, until, well, after Texas. I never knew. If I had, then maybe I would have stepped back sooner."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve that. No one does. Do you want me to walk you home?" Ryan asked, getting up and holding out his hand.

"Yes please, if youx don't mind," Riley got up and steadied herself with the tree.

"Not at all."

Riley laid her head on Ryan's shoulder and they walked... together.

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

Lucas wanted to punch himself over and over again. As he made his way back to the booth, he mentally knocked himself in the head.

"Where were you?" Maya asked absentmindedly. She was busy looking at Josh and Sophie, who were making out. She also saw Riley storm off. She got a glance of a bruise peeking out. "If you hurt my best friend, you'll regret it," Maya threatened. Even though they were not on good speaking terms, Riley was still Maya's best friend.

"I was in the bathroom," Lucas lied right through his teeth. Maya gritted her own teeth.

"I saw you and Riley, Ranger Rick. Why'd you lie to me?" Maya was fuming now. He was not at all as Maya expected him to be. Maybe she was listening to Riley too much.

"I, uh, um, er, I mean," Lucas stammered. He hadn't expected for Maya to realize his lie. "How'd- how'd you know?" He asked meekly.

"Oh, you're such a Huckleberry. The whole bakery could here you two. In fact, all of the world could be hearing it. Back-of-the-class-Brenda posted it online." She waved to Brenda, who waved back. "You shouldn't lie. I'll catch you in it," Maya rose her eyebrow. Maya grabbed his collar and pulled it towards her, so they were face to face. "You still didn't answer my question, why'd you lie?"

"I-I," Lucas racked his brain for an answer, but couldn't find it and gave up. "I don't know. I just thought you didn't want me to talk to her." Lucas knew that was a lie too. He was jealous of her newfound relationship with, what was his name? Robin? Robert? Richard? Ray? [1] Whatever the name was, he was still jealous.

Lucas stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll walk you home. Let's go."

Maya stood up. Glowering, she grabbed her purse and glared daggers at him, "Listen Hop-along, don't you treat me like a piece of trash. You'll regret it. Would Riley have liked it?" Lucas's face softened, and he opened the door for Maya. "After you," Lucas smiled. Just thinking about Riley made Lucas's butterflies wake up.

Maya giggled. "Now _that's_ more like it. But deep down, she knew Lucas still liked Riley.

xxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

When they reached Maya's apartment, he leaned forwards for a kiss, but got nothing but air. Maya stepped back.

"There's no way in hell that I'm kissing those lying lips of yours." And with that she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **[1] Okay, Young Justice fans. Those two names were for you. And for me, too, because you know Dick Grayson is my favorite.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read. Please review and follow for alerts for new chapters! Oh and my little buds, as you know, My story is rated K. I will be changing it. You'll find out why in a few chapters. Thanks again to everyone who read, and again, please review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Rose**


	6. Observations: Part 1

**Hello, everyone. I'M BACK! Thank you for your support and please read and review. I will be gone for about a week, last minute wedding plans. My best friend's sister is getting married and I'm her bridesmaid. So yeah. I'll make this chapter long and when I come back, I'll make that chapter long. Okay, enough chit-chat, on to Chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW**

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **Zay's Observations**

It was another day at Abagail Adams High.

Everyone was drifting apart. Farkle and Smackle were doing some thing or another.

Maya and Riley, two former best friends, were barely talking to each other, unless they were assigned as partners.

Riley and Lucas, after their little blow-up, were not speaking to each other at all. If they were assigned partners, Riley would do the project and Lucas would do the essay. They'd look over each other's work and circle (or write down) mistakes.

Maya and Lucas were having very unhappy dates with each other.

Ryan and Riley spent a lot more time with each other.

Zay was the only one who had kept everyone in touch everyday. He met them after school, texted them, met them at their lockers. They always made time for him. Zay was really upset that the once strong-bonded group was doing their own thing.

"Anything for you, Zay," Everyone would say, if he asked to do something with them after school.

He had seen the way Riley looked at Lucas whenever they would brush arms while walking in the halls. Brown doe eyes, Soft and gentle, but loving and sad. Her lips would curve upwards, then fall back down, when she remembered.

He had seen the way that Maya looked at Josh, when Sophie pecked his lips. Her crystal blue eyes would turn icy. Her eyes would squint with jealousy. She would try to look away, but her gaze stuck on Josh.

He had seen Lucas punch the walls inside his own home. The fire and passion roaming his emeralds. Turning a dark, dark green, he had only seen once.

He had also seen Farkle and Smackle, and the way the two geniuses looked at each other, and wondered if they would have baby Minkii. And hopefully not anytime soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **Lucas's Observations**

Lucas never thought he would hurt Riley. She was his Princess, his Pluto. He had thrown all of that away when he had that hurtful, mean, and absolutely horrible conversation with her. He always loved that when she entered a room, the whole room would light up, with Riley's happiness. Rainbows and Unicorns in Rileytown.

He watched as Maya glowed with happiness, whenever Josh would walk by. Then her smile and face fell when Sophie came behind him. He had forgotten her crush on him, with all the love triangle nonsense that was going on.

Farkle and Smackle seemed really happy with their stable, but naturally awkward relationship. He wondered that if Maya hadn't gotten involved with this, if Riley and Lucas would have been boyfriend and girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **Farkle's Observations**

Farkle always noticed that Riley liked Lucas, and Lucas liked Riley. He was a genius (and a real boy, according to his birth certificate). But that was simple, right? Wrong. It was more than complicated.

He thought of it as a recipe. You have Riley and Lucas.

Add Maya Hart - who says Riley is like Lucas's sister and Maya likes Lucas,

Joshua Matthews - Riley's uncle and also the guy Maya has a not-so-secret crush on,

Charlie Gardener-A boy who likes Riley and Maya calls Cheese Soufflé,

and

Ryan Parker-the boy who Riley kind of likes and he kind of likes her back,

And that equals...6 very confused people. 9, if you count him, Farkle, Smackle and Zay...

"Mr. Minkus, would you like to solve this problem?" His algebra teacher said. Farkle looked up from his paper. The rest of his thoughts would have to wait.

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **And that was the end of Chapter 6. Thank you for reading, please review. The next time it will be the girls's observations. And I'll see you next time on _Jealous._ Bye!**


	7. Reviews (Not a chapter, sorry)

**Hello, rosebuds! I'm back! I'm really sorry I was away for so long. One of my best friend's sisters is getting married on Saturday. Yay! Anyway, here is chapter 7,** ** _Observations: Part 2,_** **which is in the girls' point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own GMW.**

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

 **Riley's Observations**

She didn't know what to think. Why did Maya like the same boy as Riley? Why did Lucas like Maya after Texas and not before? Why did Riley start to like Ryan even more? Why did anyone like any ne? Riley sighed. She knew that she still had feelings for Lucas. Everyone knew that, especially after Farkle shouted it from the rooftop.

But what she wanted know was why Lucas pretended not to like her anymore. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he'd rather have more adventures and break the rules than spend time in Rileytown and spending special moments by the bed window.

 ** _Flashback: Girl Meets World (Pilot)_**

 _Riley applied lip gloss on her lips._

 _"Whoa, Riley, you don't do lip gloss," Maya said, surprised._

 _"Oh! What I forgot to mention is that I am completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have kiwi lips now, and I'm just as cool as you now!" Riley explained enthusiastically._

 _Maya looked over Riley's shoulder and smiled slyly. "Yeah, let's see how cool you can be when you look at him."_

 _Riley had turned her head to see a really cute boy. She subconsciously grinned so all of her teeth were showing._

 _"Yeah, you're gonna need some lessons," Maya said with her eyebrows raised. "Let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls." Maya walked over where the new guy was sitting. "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy."_

 _Maya sat down and smiled. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed. She stood up angrily. "You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We should break up. We can still be friends, not really." Maya sauntered back to where Riley was standing. The new boy's face changed from amused to confused. "He's available. We just broke up."_

 _"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" Riley asked seriously._

 _"Do you still wanna be like me?" Maya replied._

 _"I want to be exactly like you. I think too much and you don't think at all." Riley said._

 _"See? You get me. So let's not think," Maya grinned and pushed Riley onto the new boy's lap. Lucas catches her._

 _"Hi, I'm Riley. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend, Maya." Riley smiled nervously. Lucas looked to where Maya was watching and had an 'Oh you mean her,' expression._

 _"I'm Lucas." He smiled._

 _Right then, Riley knew it was ridiculous but she saw herself with Lucas. Them having their first date, second date, then countless dates, getting engaged, getting married, having kids._

 _"I love it!" She squealed._

Did Maya like Lucas before she did? If she did she had to go ask Maya. She wasn't worried about herself. She used to have dreams about her and Lucas, but they disappeared when the Yearbook came out. She still had Ryan and she didn't have to worry about sharing him with Maya. He barely knew Maya, except for what Riley had told him. She had to go ask.

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

 **Maya's Observations**

No, no, no. This could not be happening. Did her best friend just _leave_ her? She could see why, they were on another date and Riley had shown up with Ryan, but with Riley there, she felt more comfortable. But as soon as she saw Lucas and Maya, she left without a word. She didn't know what to do. They had just let boys into their lives and she had no one to talk to.

But when Josh walked in, eyes gloomy and sad, Maya knew there could be some hope. As she looked at Lucas, she realized...there wasn't. Maya let Riley think she liked Lucas. Maya slouched down in her seat. Riley stepped back immediately. Now Maya had to pay the price.

Riley had still liked Lucas. But Maya took him away. Just like she took everyone else away. It might've been because she never experienced that love and she wanted her own, so she took her own, or another reason. But Maya knew she did and Maya was feeling as guilty as ever.

She also realized she didn't like Lucas like that.

She would've liked Josh much, much better. Maya always wondered why she hadn't give up yet.

 ** _Flashback: Girl Meets Home for the Holidays_**

 _"Boing!" Maya exclaimed, pointing at Josh._

 _"That's my uncle, Maya," Riley said patiently._

 _Maya's gaze shifted to Riley, "Sweet, I would be your aunt!"_

 _"Joshy!" Auggie yelled, running to Josh._

 _"Auggie!" With one swift move, Josh had Auggie on his shoulders. Maya loved how he cared for Auggie. It was so adorable._

 _"I love it up here," Auggie sighed happily._

 _"My brotha," Cory greeted._

 _"My brotha," Josh replied._

 _"How is it possible we're brothers?" Cory wrinkled his face and did a handshake type thing with his brother._

 _"Because, it was a... SURPRISE!" Josh turned to the elderly man._

 _"Stop doing that," Alan said, shaking his head and closing his eyes._

 _"Oh, Dad's so proud of himself. He gets into movies for like, a quarter," Josh wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders. Maya thought it was really funny. He was really funny. He then let go and flopped Auggie off on a big cushion._

 _"Uncle Josh!" Riley flung her arms around her youngest uncle._

 _"Riley!" He smiled_

 _"Uncle Josh!" Maya echoed her movements. Except she squeezed tighter._

 _"Maya, I'm not your uncle," Josh wrinkled his face._

 _"Even better," Maya sighed lovingly. Riley pulled her off of her uncle._

 _"It's...it's been awhile," Josh shoved his hands into his pockets._

 _"It sure has," Maya replied, smiling like crazy._

 _"Well, you grew up gorgeous." Josh shoved his hand to the back of his head and walked away._

 _Riley crossed her arms. "You are not going to become my aunt."_

That's why she didn't give up. She slouched even lower.

"Maya...Maya..." Lucas snapped Maya out of her daze. She sat up straight.

"Do you like me?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I do," This wasn't a lie. She did. As a friend.

"In a romantic way?" Lucas asked. He had caught her there.

"Uh, yes," This was a lie. Well, she had some romantic feelings. Just not for him.

"Then why did you pour a smoothie on my head?" Lucas asked, expecting an answer.

Maya mumbled something about having to go. She had a lot of homework to do. But what she really had to do was go see Riley. Why did she pour a smoothie on his head?

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

 **Smackle's Observations**

It didn't take a genius (like her and her boyfriend) to figure out that Riley still liked Lucas. They also knew Maya didn't like Lucas. Those looks in the eyes of a sweet girl to the former bad boy, made Smackle weak in the knees.

She never told her boyfriend her thoughts because she didn't want him to choose sides. But now he never would know what was right and wrong. She didn't know them as well as Farkle did. She certainly didn't know Mr. Matthews personally. She thought it was wrong for them to go to Mr. Matthews like he could fix everything. Most other kids never have that advantage.

But anyway, Lucas had chosen Maya, but maybe... No, that would never work.

Riley Matthews and Ryan Parker had started seeing each other a lot. To Smackle, something was a little... _off_ with that guy...

"Smackle?" Farkle stared his crystal blue eyes into Smackle's brown ones. "You ready to go to the library?"

"Yes, Farkle. Let's just go, Okay?"

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

 **And that is the end of chapter 7, rosebuds. Next time, we'll have Riley and Maya's conversation. Plus, Smackle and Farkle's study date. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Goodbye, for now!**


	8. Observations: Part 2

**Hello, rosebuds! I'm back! I'm really sorry I was away for so long. My best friend is getting married on Saturday. Yay! Anyway, here is chapter 7,** ** _Observations: Part 2,_** **which is in the girls' point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own GMW.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGMWXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Riley's Observations**

She didn't know what to think. Why did Maya like the same boy as Riley? Why did Lucas like Maya after Texas and not before? Why did Riley start to like Ryan even more? Why did anyone like any ne? Riley sighed. She knew that she still had feelings for Lucas. Everyone knew that, especially after Farkle shouted it from the rooftop.

But what she wanted know was why Lucas pretended not to like her anymore. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he'd rather have more adventures and break the rules than spend time in Rileytown and spending special moments by the bed window.

 ** _Flashback: Girl Meets World (Pilot)_**

 _Riley applied lip gloss on her lips._

 _"Whoa, Riley, you don't do lip gloss," Maya said, surprised._

 _"Oh! What I forgot to mention is that I am completely reinventing myself. I ride the subway now, I have kiwi lips now, and I'm just as cool as you now!" Riley explained enthusiastically._

 _Maya looked over Riley's shoulder and smiled slyly. "Yeah, let's see how cool you can be when you look at him."_

 _Riley had turned her head to see a really cute boy. She subconsciously grinned so all of her teeth were showing._

 _"Yeah, you're gonna need some lessons," Maya said with her eyebrows raised. "Let me show you everything you need to know about boys and girls." Maya walked over where the new guy was sitting. "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy."_

 _Maya sat down and smiled. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed. She stood up angrily. "You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We should break up. We can still be friends, not really." Maya sauntered back to where Riley was standing. The new boy's face changed from amused to confused. "He's available. We just broke up."_

 _"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" Riley asked seriously._

 _"Do you still wanna be like me?" Maya replied._

 _"I want to be exactly like you. I think too much and you don't think at all." Riley said._

 _"See? You get me. So let's not think," Maya grinned and pushed Riley onto the new boy's lap. Lucas catches her._

 _"Hi, I'm Riley. We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend, Maya." Riley smiled nervously. Lucas looked to where Maya was watching and had an 'Oh you mean her,' expression._

 _"I'm Lucas." He smiled._

 _Right then, Riley knew it was ridiculous but she saw herself with Lucas. Them having their first date, second date, then countless dates, getting engaged, getting married, having kids._

 _"I love it!" She squealed._

Did Maya like Lucas before she did? If she did she had to go ask Maya. She wasn't worried about herself. She used to have dreams about her and Lucas, but they disappeared when the Yearbook came out. She still had Ryan and she didn't have to worry about sharing him with Maya. He barely knew Maya, except for what Riley had told him. She had to go ask.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGMWXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Maya's Observations**

No, no, no. This could not be happening. Did her best friend just _leave_ her? She could see why, they were on another date and Riley had shown up with Ryan, but with Riley there, she felt more comfortable. But as soon as she saw Lucas and Maya, she left without a word. She didn't know what to do. They had just let boys into their lives and she had no one to talk to.

But when Josh walked in, eyes gloomy and sad, Maya knew there could be some hope. As she looked at Lucas, she realized...there wasn't. Maya let Riley think she liked Lucas. Maya slouched down in her seat. Riley stepped back immediately. Now Maya had to pay the price.

Riley had still liked Lucas. But Maya took him away. Just like she took everyone else away. It might've been because she never experienced that love and she wanted her own, so she took her own, or another reason. But Maya knew she did and Maya was feeling as guilty as ever.

She also realized she didn't like Lucas like that.

She would've liked Josh much, much better. Maya always wondered why she hadn't give up yet.

 ** _Flashback: Girl Meets Home for the Holidays_**

 _"Boing!" Maya exclaimed, pointing at Josh._

 _"That's my uncle, Maya," Riley said patiently._

 _Maya's gaze shifted to Riley, "Sweet, I would be your aunt!"_

 _"Joshy!" Auggie yelled, running to Josh._

 _"Auggie!" With one swift move, Josh had Auggie on his shoulders. Maya loved how he cared for Auggie. It was so adorable._

 _"I love it up here," Auggie sighed happily._

 _"My brotha," Cory greeted._

 _"My brotha," Josh replied._

 _"How is it possible we're brothers?" Cory wrinkled his face and did a handshake type thing with his brother._

 _"Because, it was a... SURPRISE!" Josh turned to the elderly man._

 _"Stop doing that," Alan said, shaking his head and closing his eyes._

 _"Oh, Dad's so proud of himself. He gets into movies for like, a quarter," Josh wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders. Maya thought it was really funny. He was really funny. He then let go and flopped Auggie off on a big cushion._

 _"Uncle Josh!" Riley flung her arms around her youngest uncle._

 _"Riley!" He smiled_

 _"Uncle Josh!" Maya echoed her movements. Except she squeezed tighter._

 _"Maya, I'm not your uncle," Josh wrinkled his face._

 _"Even better," Maya sighed lovingly. Riley pulled her off of her uncle._

 _"It's...it's been awhile," Josh shoved his hands into his pockets._

 _"It sure has," Maya replied, smiling like crazy._

 _"Well, you grew up gorgeous." Josh shoved his hand to the back of his head and walked away._

 _Riley crossed her arms. "You are not going to become my aunt."_

That's why she didn't give up. She slouched even lower.

"Maya...Maya..." Lucas snapped Maya out of her daze. She sat up straight.

"Do you like me?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I do," This wasn't a lie. She did. As a friend.

"In a romantic way?" Lucas asked. He had caught her there.

"Uh, yes," This was a lie. Well, she had some romantic feelings. Just not for him.

"Then why did you pour a smoothie on my head?" Lucas asked, expecting an answer.

Maya mumbled something about having to go. She had a lot of homework to do. But what she really had to do was go see Riley. Why did she pour a smoothie on his head?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGMWXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Smackle's Observations**

It didn't take a genius (like her and her boyfriend) to figure out that Riley still liked Lucas. They also knew Maya didn't like Lucas. Those looks in the eyes of a sweet girl to the former bad boy, made Smackle weak in the knees.

She never told her boyfriend her thoughts because she didn't want him to choose sides. But now he never would know what was right and wrong. She didn't know them as well as Farkle did. She certainly didn't know Mr. Matthews personally. She thought it was wrong for them to go to Mr. Matthews like he could fix everything. Most other kids never have that advantage.

But anyway, Lucas had chosen Maya, but maybe... No, that would never work.

Riley Matthews and Ryan Parker had started seeing each other a lot. To Smackle, something was a little... _off_ with that guy...

"Smackle?" Farkle stared his crystal blue eyes into Smackle's brown ones. "You ready to go to the library?"

"Yes, Farkle. Let's just go, Okay?"

"Okay."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGMWXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is the end of chapter 7, rosebuds. Next time, we'll have Riley and Maya's conversation. Plus, Smackle and Farkle's study date. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Goodbye, for now!**


	9. Questions and More Questions

Omigod, **y** ou **guys! (Look, that song up. It's really catchy. For some reason I'm really into 2000s songs.) It's been like forever! Okay, okay, it's been a month, whatever. But I really missed you guys! I was so busy with school. It started about a week ago. But you know, with work and getting school stuff ready. So to make it up to you, I'll try to do a double update! Okay, I give you Questions and...More Questions?**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own GMW now, and I probably never will.**

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

Riley hadn't talked to Maya in Lord knows how long. She had hoped that she didn't have to talk to her at all. Riley wanted her best friend to be happy, but would that cost her Riley's own happiness?

She never wanted this to happen. Riley thought Lucas was smarter than this. If he didn't know her feelings for him, maybe he wasn't the guy she thought she knew after all.

Riley didn't want anybody to get hurt. But in the end, she was the one who got hurt the most.

Riley wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Farkle, but the universe (like always) was against her. Maya had taped a note on her locker. It read:

 _Hey, I know we're not on the best of terms right now,_

Well, that was the understatement of the century.

But I _really need to talk to you_

Riley ran a hand through her hair. The universe really was against her today.

 _It's about_ our _friendship... and Lucas._

 _If you don't feel like talking about it, you can just skip it_

 _But I feel like our relationship has been strained._

 _If_ _you_ _feel up_ _to it, please meet me at Topanga's._

Riley rolled her eyes and crumpled the note. She threw it in her locker. Even though she was facing the other way, she felt Maya's piercing gaze on the back of her head.

' _If you wanted to talk to me, then you wouldn't have dated Lucas,_ ' Riley thought bitterly. She knew it was mean, but she couldn't have it lying on the floor.

"Riley, do you want to talk?" A muscular hand landed on her shoulder.

"Yeah," She replied, "I need to talk to someone who's not biased between Maya and I."

She snuggled her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist in a friendly way.

"Let's walk," He said. Riley was gripping onto his arms for support.

"So what's the matter?" He led her to a bench and they sat down.

"I'm- I'm not sure..." Riley stammered. "I don't know. I'm not even sure where to start."

"How about the beginning?" He joked and she smiled.

"Well..." She began.

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

Farkle and Smackle were studying for their math quiz, even though they really didn't need to. But it had become a habit for them to go study, and take quick peeks at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking.

Through the months, they had gotten to know each other so well, they knew when the other was feeling elated or broken or anything else. Today, Farkle knew something was on the young woman's mind.

"Smackle, are you okay? Do you want to talk about something?" Farkle asked her.

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about dear," Smackle said absentmindedly. Farkle didn't believe her.

"C'mon, Smackle. Tell me, maybe I can help," Farkle prodded.

"Well, if you must know, it's about Riley, Lucas and Maya," Smackle huffed. This caught Farkle's attention.

"Say, what now?" Farkle widened his eyes and sat up straight. He cleared his throat. "I mean...what do you mean?"

"Riley still loves Lucas, you know," Smackle started.

"Yeah, and?" Farkle Didn't know what she was heading to.

"Well, she talked to me afterwards-," she continued, but Farkle interrupted.

"She did?" Farkle exclaimed. Smackle nodded. "Why didn't she come to me?" Farkle asked, hurt.

"She said that she didn't want to force you to choose between her and Maya." Smackle said in a matter-of-fact voice.

It was quiet for a moment, then Farkle spoke up, "Go on."

"Thank you. So she talked to me and she was so confused. Poor girl didn't know what was happening. She was so sad and puzzled. Like a lost puppy,-" Smackle was once again cut off.

"Ooh..." Farkle nodded his head. "Sad Puppy Riley is not good."

"Farkle, honey, you really need to stop interrupting me. Anyway, she said she was falling in love with Lucas..." Smackle looked down.

Farkle was speechless. "W-wow..." He managed to sputter out.

"Okay, so back to the quiz practice?" Smackle said awkwardly.

"Okay," Farkle agreed. And that topic was never discussed in that study session again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxx

Maya just wanted to talk to Riley. She was heartbroken when she saw Riley crumple her note and threw it.

Once upon a time, long ago in middle school, life used to be so easy. Pick up Riley at 7 o'clock, ride the subway, talk to Riley before and through class. If only Huckleberry hadn't come along.

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxx

"So then, that's when Maya said, "No matter who you choose, you always picked Riley. I haven't been myself in these past months" and Lucas looked a little said at that," Riley sniffed and continued on and on. But he just listened patiently. Nodding his head understandingly at the appropriate times.

"So what should I do about Maya? She wants to meet up with me today," Riley tilted her head

"I think you should go and talk to her. That's the best thing for you right now," He replied gently.

When she finished he gave her a tight hug.

She smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you for listening, Charlie."

"No problem," Charlie stood up and stretched. "Listen, I've got to head to football practice, but I'm always here if you need me." He galloped off.

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

Maya arrived at Topanga's. She found a corner booth and waited to see if Riley would come. _'Hope is for suckers'_ Maya thought. But there was no harm in trying. She was pretty sure that after that note, Riley wouldn't come. Maybe she shouldn't have put Lucas's name on there.

Now Maya was sure she wasn't coming. But there she was in her brown boots and Yellow-flowery printed Sundress. She looked around and saw Maya.

 _Click-Click-CLACK Click-Click-CLACK._

Maya was so relieved that she came. It had been awhile since she heard those familiar footsteps. Riley sat down.

"Riles, you came," Maya breathed out.

"Yes I did, Maya," Riley said in a monotone voice. Maya cringed. She thought that Riley would call her Peaches, cheerfully and with a smile on her face. Instead here she was with a poker face, and monotone voice.

"Well, I need to talk to you," Maya said cautiously.

"Yes, I know." Riley huffed. Maya was terrified. She had never been like this before.

"So let's cut right to the chase," Maya threw caution to the wind. "Do you have feelings for this other guy... Um, what's his name?"

"Ryan?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "What does he have to do with all this?" Maya smiled and sighed. She was the same naïve girl, she always knew.

"Well do you?" Maya pressed.

"I don't know." Riley replied. She then softly asked. "Is it possible to love one guy and feelings for another?"

Maya was confused. Then she slowly answered, "I think so. Who do you love?"

Riley let her answer out in one breath. "Lucas."

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxx

 **Ooh, Riley loves Lucas. Oh, my god! I bet you didn't expect Charlie! Well, he's pretty much a good guy, and he didn't do anything wrong, except ask Riley to the Semi-Formal. And that isn't wrong, because Lucas took like, way too long to ask. So I like Charlie to be a friend of Riley's. Originally in this chapter, I was going to have Josh here and Maya and Josh talk, but I think it would go better after they talked. Okay, thank you for reading! Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	10. A New Beginning: Part 1

**Okay, so I am so sorry, I started my junior year in high school this year and it's been really hectic. But I'm finally getting the hang of it. So my update schedule will probably once or twice a week. Anyway, last time Riley told Maya she was in love with Lucas. What do you think will happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 ** _Previously On_** ** _Jealous:_**

 _Maya just wanted to talk to Riley. She was heartbroken when she saw Riley crumple her note and threw it._

 _Once upon a time, long ago in middle school, life used to be so easy. Pick up Riley at 7 o'clock, ride the subway, talk to Riley before and through class. If only Huckleberry hadn't come along._

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 _"So then, that's when Maya said, "No matter who you choose, you always picked Riley. I haven't been myself in these past months" and Lucas looked a little said at that," Riley sniffed and continued on and on. But he just listened patiently. Nodding his head understandingly at the appropriate times._

 _"So what should I do about Maya? She wants to meet up with me today," Riley tilted her head_

 _"I think you should go and talk to her. That's the best thing for you right now," He replied gently._

 _When she finished he gave her a tight hug._

 _She smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you for listening, Charlie."_

 _"No problem," Charlie stood up and stretched. "Listen, I've got to head to football practice, but I'm always here if you need me." He galloped off._

xxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 _Maya arrived at Topanga's. She found a corner booth and waited to see if Riley would come. 'Hope is for suckers' Maya thought. But there was no harm in trying. She was pretty sure that after that note, Riley wouldn't come. Maybe she shouldn't have put Lucas's name on there._

 _Now Maya was sure she wasn't coming. But there she was in her brown boots and Yellow-flowery printed Sundress. She looked around and saw Maya._

 _Click-Click-CLACK Click-Click-CLACK._

 _Maya was so relieved that she came. It had been awhile since she heard those familiar footsteps. Riley sat down._

 _"Riles, you came," Maya breathed out._

 _"Yes I did, Maya," Riley said in a monotone voice. Maya cringed. She thought that Riley would call her Peaches, cheerfully and with a smile on her face. Instead here she was with a poker face, and monotone voice._

 _"Well, I need to talk to you," Maya said cautiously._

 _"Yes, I know." Riley huffed. Maya was terrified. She had never Fbeen like this before._

 _"So let's cut right to the chase," Maya threw caution to the wind. "Do you have feelings for this other guy... Um, what's his name?"_

 _"Ryan?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "What does he have to do with all this?" Maya smiled and sighed. She was the same naïve girl, she always knew._

 _"Well do you?" Maya pressed._

 _"I don't know." Riley replied. She then softly asked. "Is it possible to love one guy and feelings for another?"_

 _Maya was confused. Then she slowly answered, "I think so. Who do you love?"_

 _Riley let her answer out in one breath. "Lucas."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

Riley cringed. Why did she say THAT? Right now, she was trying to find out what the emotion was on Maya's face. But Maya didn't seem that surprised. "I know, honey." She nodded.

Riley widened her eyes. "You mean you're not angry?"

"No, why would I be? You've gone on dates with him. You liked him, well you still do, and everyone knows that. You guys used to talk all the time. I'm sorry Riles. I didn't mean to ruin your relationship."

"No, I'm sorry Maya-" Riley started, but she was cut off by Maya's hand.

"No Riley," Maya stated firmly.

"But Peaches," Riley was again interrupted.

"No! Ring Power! I know you'll say 'I'm sorry I said I loved your boyfriend,' or ' I started all of this and I'm sorry keeping lies from you,'" Maya said knowingly. This creeped Riley out a little, because that was exactly what she was going to say. "Pumpkin, don't let this creep you out. I know you better than you know yourself. The same goes for you about me."

"Wait, Maya, let me speak. I'm sorry for everything. I miss you." Tears were welling up in Riley's eyes. "I just want you to know that I love you, and even when we argue, you'll always be my sister."

"Oh honey," Maya stood up with wet cheeks. She scooted over on the booth and collapsed on Riley, sobbing. "I feel the exact same way. I missed you too. I'm sorry about everything," she sniffed.

"Oh, and Maya, can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever you want."

"Please don't tell Lucas what I told you. Please! Ring Power!"

"Honey, I won't."

And then they talked and talked and talked, just like old times. Maya even slept over Riley's house.

And the sisters were reunited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxx

"Farkle! Hey, buddy. You need a little help?" Farkle was kneeling on the floor, picking up his books and other stuff that fell out of his locker.

Farkle looked up. "Sure. Thank you Lucas."

Lucas gathered Farkle's History book, his geography book and his algebra book. He put them in a stack and gave it to Farkle, who put it back in his locker.

"Man, I'll have to clean this locker out soon." Farkle said as he put the last of the clutter back into his locker. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Farkle. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," Farkle shoved his hands into his jacket.

"So...do you still like Riley? I'm just going to be blunt with it. Straight to the point. Right down to the core-" Farkle started.

"Okay, I get it," Lucas laughed at his friend's antics. After that, he focused on the question. "But, yes I do." Lucas spoke softly. "What's there not to love? She's funny, kind, imaginative, beautiful and fun. She always sees the good in people. Even if they've done bad things to her. When she was getting bullied, I wanted to punch someone."

"What about Maya?" Farkle pressed.

"I like her. She's very pretty. She has a wild side and a sweet side. But her troublemaker side just reminds me of myself back home." Lucas shuddered. It was horrifying to remember that. Riley had calmed him, but lately, since she wasn't by his side, he felt like he was melting back into his old self again.

"Which one do you like more?" Farkle said.

"I don't know," Lucas lied. He knew that the one he liked, or loved, more was _not_ his girlfriend.

"Yes, you do." Farkle insisted. "And, well, if you don't, listen to the recording. It's clear to me, and it's clear to you that you made your decision." Farkle handed his phone to Lucas. He had secretly pushed the video button, when he put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh my god. I am so in love with Riley." Lucas admitted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know." Lucas knew that he had to make a choice once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sundance." Maya put her hands in her jean pockets. She was about to do something that would break his little cowboy heart.

"Hey Maya. What's up?" Lucas stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Maya raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You have tears in your eyes. You've been crying." Lucas pointed out.

"Oh, those are happy tears. Nothing to worry about." And there really wasn't. She was so happy, she beamed.

"Wow, I haven't seen your smile for about a month now. What happened?" Lucas grinned.

"Me and Riley! We're friends again. Actually, no we're not. We're sisters!" Maya squealed and laughed giddily. She had no idea how happy this made her. But then Maya straightened up. "I have to tell you something."

"I do too." Lucas sat back down, and patted the spot next to him.

"Let's say our ideas at the same time," Maya fiddled with her blonde locks.

"One...two...three!"

"I think we should break up! What?" Maya and Lucas mumbled in unison.

"You wanted to break up with me?" Maya growled.

Lucas's body trembled with fear. Then he heard Maya's howling laughs.

"You...me...I...break...up!" Maya howled. Lucas was confused. "...Lucas...you're such a Huckleberry!" And with that, Maya skipped away, happy, no one got hurt.

But Lucas was as confused as hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

 **That is the end of this chapter. Let me know if there are any other type of stories you'd like me to write. I write stories from K- M.**

 **Reviews from Chapter 8:**

 **Guest** ** _: Make it Riley x Ryan and not Riley x Lucas. Ryan's better._**

 **There will be some Rilan moments, but this story is Rucas. But soon you won't like Ryan.**

 ** _Guest: Joshaya next chapter! Yay!_**

 **There will be Joshaya later on. Trust me.**

 ** _Kimberly (Guest): Yay! Ooh...but are you pretending ski lodge didn't happen?_**

 **Yeah. Pretty much. I started this story before Ski Lodge aired, so yeah.**

 **Alright! Let me know what you think in reviews. See y'all later! ; )**


	11. A New Beginning: Part 2

**Hey guys, I wanted to update this story. I thought since I was updating** ** _I Do_** **today, I might as well update this one too. So without further ado, here is** ** _Jealous_**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxx

"Zay, hey man!" Lucas rushed to get to Zay.

"Lucas. Hey bro! How've ya been?" Zay gave Lucas one of his smiles. Although they had hung out a lot, they definitely weren't as close as they were before.

"Well, I just broke up with Maya. Or she broke up with me. Either way, we broke up." Lucas shook his head. He still didn't understand why she broke up with him. She still liked him, didn't she?

"Whoa. Lucas, are you okay?" Zay asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh, I'll pass, but thanks. Actually, the reason I broke up with her was because...was because..." Lucas trailed off. Riley was standing right behind Zay.

"Um..." Riley said.

"R-Riley. I mean, hi. Did you want to talk?" Lucas stammered.

"Um, actually, you're standing right in front of the door," Riley tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I need to get to Algebra. I don't want to be late. So, can you please move?"

"Oh sure. Oh, here. I'll get the door." Riley tried to stop him, but he whipped the door open and it whacked Riley in the face. She lay sprawled across the floor, in the same style she was when she met Ryan.

"Oh god," Lucas muttered. Riley had a bloody nose.

"Here, I'll take you to the nurse," Zay offered. He helped Riley stand. "Lucas, you go tell her teacher she's in the nurse's office. We can finish our conversation...later."

Lucas stood there in shock. Does the universe hates him?

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

Riley was in pain.

Not because she had a bloody nose, she's had a million of them in her lifetime. And that was _not_ an exaggeration. She was in pain because she had just seen Lucas Friar. The very Lucas that had stolen her heart, and then shattered it in a million pieces.

She had actually been very good at avoiding. Although she made the high-school cheerleading team, and the football team and her team usually hung out, she managed to avoid him. When Riley and Maya weren't talking, she avoided her too. That was more of a challenge, because Katy and Topanga hung out a lot. Topanga dragged Riley to Maya's art shows or Maya's photography shows.

Riley was so grateful for cheerleading, because she could make up an emergency cheerleading practice and invite her fellow cheerleaders, and they could actually practice.

But Riley was still shaken up. Ryan was going to take her out, or they were going to stay at her house. No one could ruin this.

Not even Lucas Freakin' Friar.

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxx

Lucas decided the best way to make it up to Riley was with a romantic gesture. He still regretted that he didn't make a big, romantic gesture for the Semi-Formal. He stopped by a gift shop and bought a huge purple cat, purple and white flowers, and a card that said 'I'm Beary Sorry', with a red bear on it. He carefully, but quickly wrote down a note and hurried to Riley's house.

Lucas climbed up the fire escape and into her bay window. Luckily, the bay window was open, and thankfully, she wasn't in her room. He could hear laughter and a TV playing. He set the purple cat down on the bay window, and carefully placed the card in the purple cat's paws.

He climbed out of the bay window and outside. He went all the way back around to the front and knocked on her door. He prepared his face with a great big smile.

"I know! That's my favorite part!" Lucas heard Riley laugh. "Hi!" Then she realized it was Lucas. Her face furrowed into confusion. "Lucas. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! May I come in?" Lucas grinned. He noticed Riley squirming.

"Well, er, this, uh, this is awkward. Um, I'm sorry, but this isn't a good time." Riley squeaked.

"What do you... Oh." He looked over Riley's shoulder. Ryan was on the couch with popcorn.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll come back later. It's fine!" Lucas lied. Riley closed the door, giving one of her small smiles.

Lucas left with his head hanging down. _Yes,_ he thought. _The universe does hate me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxx

When Ryan left, Riley ran to her room.

"What the...?" She asked to no one. "What's this?" She ran to her bay window.

She opened the card.

 _'Dear Riley,_

 _I know we haven't really talked in the past couple months. And it's all my fault. I know that. I just wanted to let you know that I know that now. I wanted to say sorry and that I broke up with Maya. It's you that I love. Well, she also broke up with me. Long story short, we broke up. Anyway, while I was dating Maya, I know that was my choice, and you can date whomever you choose. I'm also sorry that I gave you a bloody nose. If you want to talk you know where to find me._

 _Love,_

 _Lucas_

 _P.S. I'm willing to fight for us, even if you aren't._

 _P.P.S. The purple cat's name is Mad-Dog if you decide to keep it._

"UGH!" Riley groaned. When did life get so complicated?

xxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx

 **Okay, that's it. Leave a review if you want...and I think that's all. Yeah, I'm really boring. Oh yeah, check out _I Do_. But that's it! See ya!**


	12. A Look Into Our Lives

**Hey guys! I am so, so, _so_ sorry for the long wait. Right now I'm trying to get back into my groove, so don't be surprised if a few more stories of mine are updated too. But I didn't come back just to talk your ears off, so without further ado, here is the eleventh chapter of _Jealous_!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize**

xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _What am I going to do?_ Riley thought as she cuddled the purple cat. She messily ate the chocolates while lying down on her bed.

She loved Lucas. He was sweet, funny, talented, on the football team (not that it mattered very much) cute, and he always made her feel special, even when she felt ugly. Riley had depression, diagnosed when she was in 8th grade. He had brought her flowers and a balloon to try and cheer her up when he found out.

But on the other hand, Ryan. Riley actually didn't know much about Ryan, other than he lived in Texas before he moved to New York. But he seemed nice enough, so Riley would keep her mind open.

After a few hours of depressed flipping through channels and finishing off those chocolates, Riley knew what she needed to do.

xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx

After getting a C on her test in math, Maya was pretty proud of herself and decided to study at Topanga's. Some would say that was a bad grade, but Maya knew it was an improvement. As she ordered a croissant, she spotted Josh sitting at a booth on his laptop. She sauntered over to him, and grinned a toothy smile.

"Hey. Is this seat taken?" Maya asked.

"Nope, be my guest." Josh welcomed with a gesture of his hand.

"So whatcha up to?" Maya peeked over his laptop and saw a long paragraph of words.

"Just finishing up an essay for class." Josh replied, and with a flourish, he finished typing. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just studying for a quiz. I got a C on my last test and I want to do even better."

"Congratulations Maya," Josh knew how hard school was for Maya. It was a little hard for him too. "Well don't let me stop you."

After a few minutes of studying, with Maya's baby blue eyes fluttering up to meet Josh's every thirty seconds, Maya's order was called. She skipped up to the counter and paid for her food. As she headed back to the booth to grab her stuff, Josh spoke.

"Well this little study session was actually quite successful. Would you like to make this a regular thing?" Despite all the staring, Josh and Maya had gotten a bit of work done.

"It's a date." At this, Josh's face seemed to grow tired.

"Maya, I was just dumped." Josh said. Maya was taken aback. Why would anybody ever want to dump him? "And even if I wasn't, you're still..."

"Too young," Maya finished sadly. "I get it."

With that, she pivoted on her heel and turned towards the door.

Josh put his head in his hands. He knew he was falling for the girl, but it's not supposed to happen like this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas punched the wall. He winced slightly when it cracked. Lucas flopped down on his bed. Of course she didn't want him back. He took Riley for granted and now she's gone.

He stood up, the anger and frustration flowing out of him.

He. _Punch._ Lost. _Crack._ It. _Break._ All.

 _Now she's gone,_ he thought sadly as sweat dripped from his hair. _Now she's gone._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, in the streets of New York, a hooded figure stepped onto the curb, knife in hand.

"Hey boss," A scrawny kid with lots of scars greeted. "How's ya mission goin'?"

"Fine, Scar, I'm thirsty, go get me something to drink." The hooded man replied nonchalantly[1].

"But boss, I wanna know what-" Not even three seconds later, Scar was held against the wall, blade of the knife on his throat.

"I just want my beer, you understand?" Scar nodded meekly.

"Y-yes sir."

He laid back against the couch and rolled his eyes. It was so hard to find good help these days.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the picture on the wall. It was of a brown eyed girl with shoulder length chocolate hair. Her grin was cheerful and infectious and her eyes held a youthful sparkle in them.

 _Oh, Riley Matthews,_ He chuckled darkly, _what are we going to do with you?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXGMWXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riley ran as fast as she could in the rain (Damn it, why had she worn those heels again?) clicking and clacking. She almost slipped once or twice, but regained her footing at the last second.

When Riley arrived, she knocked Lucas's door, but when no one answered, she removed her shoes and climbed up on to one of the rare trees in New York to enter his window.

When the chocolate eyed beauty safely entered, she gasped at the horrifying sight. Blood was everywhere, there were so many dents in the wall and Lucas's knuckles were raw. Lucas sat tightly into a corner of a wall, staring at an empty space.

"Lucas?"

"Riley?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXGMWXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **See. I told you guys I wasn't going to be gone forever, maybe like for two years? I don't know, but not forever. You can probably expect another update next week. Have a good day y'all.**


	13. Heart to Heart

**Don't start throwing rotten tomatoes at me, please *hides behind bookshelf* I'm so so sorry, but at least it was two weeks late instead or two years? *shrugs* Oh well. Please read and enjoy.**

 **If you're newer, or you have read this a long time ago, but didn't notice anything, or you read this a long time ago and did notice something different, I did actually go back and change a lot of things in the earlier chapters because some of the things didn't fit in with the new plot line I had in my head and/or mistakes I may have made, anyway, even if you read this a long time ago, I advise reading it from the beginning again, just in case you missed something new.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **GMW**

 **xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh my god. Lucas!" Riley shrieked as she took in the sight of him. Lucas's hands were streaked with blood and his arms were pretty beat up too. They had welts that were fading into purplish bruises.

Riley cringed when she saw the wall in the state that it was in as she hurried to get the first aid kit from his bathroom.

When she returned, she tried to help Lucas onto his bed.

"On the count of three, we're going to stand up and _slowly_ walk over to the bed, okay?" Riley asked him. Lucas gave a grunt that sounded like an okay to her, so she went ahead and counted.

"One, two, three, go." They hefted Lucas up with Riley's arm slung around him and the weight shifted towards Riley. Thankfully cheerleading had given her some strength, so he wasn't _too_ heavy.

As Lucas made it to the bed and laid down, Riley, making sure to keep an eye on him, went to go get the first aid kit.

As Riley nursed his wounds, she couldn't help but ask why. Why would he do this? He destroyed himself, but for what?

She left to get a bottle from the bathroom and gave an aspirin pill to Lucas, along with a glass of water. He took it gratefully and it was clear that he was feeling better.

Riley sat on the edge of his bed, wanting to say something about his condition. But she didn't want to make him feel bad.

"So, uh, nothing's broken, I'm pretty sure. Your skin's been scratched and some of it's raw, but nothing that can't be handled within the next week, positive. And, well, the bruises. Unfortunately, you're going to be feeling those for the next few weeks." Riley explained to him. She shifted uncomfortably as Lucas met her eyes.

Lucas sighed, "You want to know why I did it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah," Riley said, finally glad to be talking about it. "Why did you do it, Lucas? You could've seriously been hurt."

"I did it because...because I thought I was losing you," Lucas said sheepishly. Riley sighed. Then scooted closer to him and placed a hand on top of his.

"Lucas, I've been really upset with you in the last few weeks, and especially in the last few days, but honestly Lucas. You're one of my best friends. If you really think that we can't solve this bump in the road, maybe you aren't the person I thought you were." Riley said.

"But-" Lucas tried to argue. Riley cut him off.

"And sure, you've been acting like a dick lately, but you just need to straighten out and maybe spend time with everyone else and maybe you'll feel better, yeah?" Riley asked. She poked his shoulder.

Lucas nodded, smiling at the positivity Riley radiated off of her. Just like old days.

"Right. And Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I treated you like that. God, I'm such an idiot." Lucas apologized.

"I know you are." Lucas gave her a _'really?'_ look. Riley laughed. "Sorry, not an idiot. I forgive you, though."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Riley spoke again.

"I actually came to thank you for the gifts. That was really thoughtful of you. I loved the _Mad Dog_." Riley thanked him. She elbowed him in the ribs and they laughed at the nickname.

"I know you still don't trust me as much anymore, but I want you to know I'll re-earn every inch of that trust and more." Lucas promised. "I want you to be my friend again, Riley. Then, my best friend again. Then after that, maybe even..." Lucas trailed off, his eyes not meeting Riley's. They both knew what was going to come after that.

 _Maybe even something more._

 **xxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx**

"Josh, I can't believe you!" Andrew said, throwing a pillow at Josh's head.

"Ow." Josh groaned, opening his eyes and blinking. It was too early in the morning for this. Classes didn't start for

"Ow, nothing! I can't believe you did that!" Andrew cried, flinging yet another pillow towards Josh's head.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I broke your guitar. I was only trying to play before I actually realized I had no idea how to play." Josh admitted sheepishly, still half-sleep.

"Wait, what? No, not that," Andrew said, confused. "Riley texted me and said that you need to apologize to Maya right now or else she'll come over and kick your ass. Seriously, dude? You did that again?"

"Did what?" Josh asked.

"Dissed her, dismissed her, told her she was too young." Andrew listed.

"Well, she is!" Josh insisted. "She's three years younger than me!"

"Oh, boo-hoo. You really think that when she's 21, it's gonna matter?" Andrew asked rhetorically. "Because news flash: It doesn't. Not really. When you strongly like or even love someone, age is just a number."

"But-"

"But nothing. And plus, Maya is actually already sixteen, so she's technically only two years younger than you."

"I don't-"

"Don't give me that crap that you don't like her like that, every time she comes around with Riley, I see two lovesick puppies and I want you guys to kiss already!"

Andrew's phone buzzed.

"And Riley agrees!"

When Andrew finally finished his rant, he sat next to Josh and was quiet for a moment.

"Hold on, did you say you were the one who broke my guitar?" Andrew asked. "Dude."

"Shit," Josh cursed. "Sorry."

"When did you become so smart, man?" (referring to his advice) Josh said, giving Andrew a small punch on his shoulder.

Andrew just grinned. "You're going to tell her?"

Josh nodded. "She's been wanting to play this game for ages and now I'm ready to play."

 **xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx**

After talking and joking around for a while, Lucas and Riley finally checked their clocks.

"Oh my God!" Riley shrieked. "1:00 a.m.! I've got to get home!"

She flew to the door handle, when she heard Lucas say, "Riley, don't go!"

Riley raised one of her eyebrows and Lucas had noticed what he said and what it sounded like. So he changed it.

"I mean, you can't leave. New York is really dangerous at night and I don't want anything to happen to you!" Lucas explained. Riley gave him a soft smile.

"I guess you're right. But I can't just stay here. I'd be here invading your space." Riley argued softly.

"No, it's not if I really want you to stay. And I do."

Riley released the doorknob gently. "Okay," she agreed with a small, barely audible voice.

"So I'll take the couch, you take the bed?" Lucas asked, heaving himself up from the bed.

"Lucas, I can't have you do that. I'm the one who's crashing here for tonight. I'll take the couch, if you just show me where the blankets are. Plus, you're hurt." Riley argued.

"Well, you're our guest, I have to show hospitality. My mama taught me that I had to show good manners and hospitality in our home, so you sleep on the bed." Lucas argued back.

As they both thought about the situation, Riley thought of an idea. They would both get to sleep somewhere comfortable and they both would not have to give something up for the other.

"Why not just share the bed?" Riley asked. "It's big enough for the two of us and you're my friend, so I trust you not to do anything to me in the middle of the night."

Then came Lucas's ever so intelligent reply. "Huh?"

"I mean, like I said, it's big enough for the both of us and we both would get to sleep somewhere comfy." Riley insisted, smiling as she tucked a part of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, if you would feel comfortable, then I guess it couldn't hurt." Lucas relented. "If you want, you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in. My sister is about the same size as you, and I just did laundry, so there might be some female pants or shorts in the laundry baskets."

Riley muttered a quick thanks as she rushed to get her clothes.

When Riley entered the room, Lucas couldn't help but gasp in surprise, but quickly covered it with a cough.

He knew Riley was beautiful, but seeing her in shorts with his oversized shirt (which was one of his favorites, by the way), she was _hot._ Come on, he was a teenage boy, he was going to notice these things.

Riley turned off the light, plugged up her phone and got into the other side of the bed, her back to Lucas.

"Good night, Lucas." She said softly, closing her eyes.

After making sure that the brunette was in a slow breathing pattern, Lucas gently kissed her hair.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxxx**

A figure stood outside of Riley's window in the dark of the night.

The bay window was unlocked, like always, and the figure stepped into the room. He looked around to find any life form.

"Damn it," He cursed. "Must be over one of her stupid friends' house." His heart clenched at a memory of one of the friends in particular.

He looked around again, seeing chocolate candy wrappers, a letter and clothes on the floor. None of that would be threatening enough.

Finally he found a picture of her younger brother. Big enough to be seen and be perceived as a threat.

 _Sorry Riles,_ he thought sadly. _I didn't want to do this._

When he finished his masterpiece he carefully checked over his outfit over again, making sure he didn't/couldn't make any fingerprints or notation that it was him.

In the movies, the bad guy always did something extremely stupid and get caught, like dropping a wallet or a lanyard with an ID on it.

He didn't want to be that stupid. Nothing ever like that.

He just wanted to make his people proud.

 **xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx**

Farkle and Smackle sat in Farkle's room, going over their college plans once again. While Smackle went over their vacation schedules and making back-up plans should they change, Farkle reached under his huge bed and grabbed a gift wrapped box.

"Smackle, I have a surprise for you." Farkle said nervously with a tight smile on his face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Smackle asked. "You kind of look like you're constipated."

Relaxing at his girlfriend's antics, he held the box out to Smackle. "Here, open it."

The girl genius took the box out of Farkle's hands and examines it. "Judging by the size of this box and seeing there are no holes, it is not a puppy." She frowned. "It's too heavy to be clothes, but too light to be a figurine."

"Smackle, just open it, please." Farkle said, desperate to know what his girlfriend thought.

Smackle ripped the packaging open and gasped when she saw the present. [1]

"Oh, honey! I can't believe you got this for me!" Smackle giggled, throwing her arms around Farkle's neck. "You know there's only about 780 in the whole world!"

"When I went with Dad on one of his business trips, I saw this and thought back to the conversation we had a few months ago." Farkle explained. "I knew I had to get it for you."

"Thank you so much, honey! I-I love you so much!" Smackle exclaimed.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I love you! I love Farkle Minkus!" Smackle yelled.

"I love you too, Smackle." Farkle brought their lips together to meet in a small, sweet kiss.

Once Smackle stepped back, she adjusted her glasses.

"That was wildly uncharacteristic of me. I'm sorry." Smackle apologized.

"I love every inch of you, Smackle." Farkle said, twirling her around.

And he did.

 **xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxx**

When Riley woke up, she forgot where she was for a moment. The light shone brightly in her eyes, and although the bed was comfortable, it was not her own.

Memories came flooding back to her, and she remembered it all.

Riley poked Lucas's cheek. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

Lucas stirred and groaned, but eventually woke up.

He smiled a tired smile. "You know Aurora is one of my favorite princesses." He joked.

"Hey, did you know that Aurora only says, like, seventeen lines in the entire film?" Riley quizzed him.

"No kidding. And half of her lines were singing that song. Kind of catchy, but really weird. A lot like _Despacito_." Lucas answered, this time surprising Riley with knowledge of his own.

"Yeah, you know, that is a really weird song." Riley smiled, then turned into a frown. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got school and so do you. I need to go."

As Riley got dressed back into her own clothes, Lucas decided on what he was going to wear.

Riley grabbed her phone and went through the text messages.

 _Peaches :_

 _Where r u? Ur mom dad said you weren't home and i checked the bay window and you werent there. tmb when you get this_

 _Mom:_

 _Sweetie, we're getting worried. We have you on Life360, but we want to know that you're safe. Please text us when you get this._

 _Andrew:_

 _Riley, he actually said yeah. Master Plan: Long Game Part 3 set in motion._

 _Ryan Parker:_

 _I had a gr8 time last nite. hope we can do it again sometime soon._

She quickly texted back her parents, explaining her phone had died, and she was over at Lucas's house.

When Riley went to leave, Lucas walked her out of the door. In a split second decision, she ran over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," She blushed an ran out of the house.

She thought about the not very much kiss all the way home. Riley was so distracted that when she first didn't notice a person's so-called masterpiece.

But when she did, she screamed.

Because it was a picture of Auggie with a knife put through his chest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxGMWxxxxxxxxx**

 **[1] I couldn't really think of anything, so use your imaginations. Anyone who thinks of anything and reviews it gets a virtual cookie!**

 **So I hope this chapter makes up for the two week wait. Maybe, it's 3k words long, I think this is the longest chapter I've done on _Jealous_. Anyhoo, review, favorite, follow, or don't if you don't want to.**

 **I want to say that the next chapter will definitely be out next week for sure, but that's probably going to be a lie. I know for sure it's definitely going to be in a year! So, uh, yeah! Be safe, have fun, stay loved (and if you feel you aren't you always are by me (: ) Bye!**


End file.
